


[Working Title] Tsuna's Wrath

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Flames, Alternate Universe - Different Guardian(s), Feral Sawada Tsunayoshi, Former Sky Gokudera Hayato, Lightning Gokudera Hayato, M/M, POV Reborn (Reborn), Wrath Sky Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His new student had Wrath Flames. And had just set one of his classmates on fire. This wasn’t one of the contingencies he had plans for, and damn; the Flames had attracted the attention of Fon’s nephew. He hadn’t wanted to have to deal with the baby Cloud until he had bait to dangle in front of him. And not the kind of bait he’d effectively just used.





	[Working Title] Tsuna's Wrath

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His new student had Wrath Flames. And had just set one of his classmates on fire. This wasn’t one of the contingencies he had plans for, and damn; the Flames had attracted the attention of Fon’s nephew. He hadn’t wanted to have to deal with the baby Cloud until he had bait to dangle in front of him. And not the kind of bait he’d effectively just used.

There’s nothing he can do other than watch the mayhem. He’s reasonably sure if he put the baby Cloud in front of him up against Skull and it would result in a draw; he definitely had his uncle’s strength, if not his Flame. But what was fascinating was the fact that his new student was keeping up with Fon’s nephew, and his fingers and Flames itched to join in the battle royale going on in front of him. But he didn’t; Leon crawled up to his ear instead, and he summoned the Vongola Mists that had been put at his disposal. This was far more destruction than he could reasonably assume that the town would ignore; once they were en route, he jumped down from his perch. He’d asked Hayato Gokudera to perform a little light reconnaissance, to chose his location and method to ‘introduce’ himself to Tsuna; he’d need to intercept him before he did anything stupid.

Bianche's little brother looks like he’s been smacked with a wet-fish when he finds the young independent, and he can't resist shooting him with one of the Dying Will Bullet, if only to see what would happen. (While he would admit to some of the temptation being the potential amusement, if Xanxus was anything to go by, then Tsuna would want - and need - Guardians that could survive him Raging. Better to test Hayato’s compatibility now, rather than have Tsuna accidentally kill the teen once he was attached.)

The result is fascinating, and he was going to end up writing a whole dissertation on the tenth generation; it was almost as if the independent’s Flames couldn’t decide how to present, which was _highly_ unusual. The last time he’d seen _that_ effect had been in the aftermath of the Fated Day with Lal Mirch’s Flames.

He shook his head and knocked the teen out again with Leon, and turned back to the ongoing fight between his new student and the baby Cloud; most of the gymnasium had been demolished, and he could see what looked terrifyingly like nuclear-type silhouetting. His student was going to be interesting to teach and challenge the capabilities of his own Flames; he would need to warn Luce and Aria that he was likely to be straining the limits the Curse enforced on him, and why; having the rest of the Arcobaleno descend on Namimori to early would make things _tricky_.

He ducks and drags the young independent behind one of the few remaining walls just as a ball of Wrath Flames singes his fedora. It was just as well Fon’s nephew had been there and was so powerful; it meant the damage was being contained to the area around the gymnasium, and the death toll to those of Tsuna’s classmates and the kendo club who had _explicitly_ gathered to taunt and bully him.

(There was a faintly glowing bubble of Flames over where he had seen the younger sibling of the Knuckle lookalike. They weren't his new student’s Flames; they were, however, Sky Flames, and there was even an undertone that suggested there was a second newly-Active Flame user under there. His student would probably be relieved that he hadn’t killed one of the few classmates that had been even half-way kind to him eventually. Though he’d have to work quickly to get the girl and what was probably her senior Guardian under control so the most obvious excuse for what had just happened could be used.) “Why d'you hit me, Reborn?” Bianche's little brother's words are slurred, and his lips twitch in amusement.

“Because I was planning to give you a choice rather than just feed you into the meat-grinder, brat. You can either try your luck with the raging Wrath currently fighting his new Cloud into submission - if Xanxus is anything to go by, you’ll end up either dead or bonded - or return to Italy and tell the Ninth just how out of luck he is.” He wouldn’t want to have to make that choice himself; in reality, he was giving the boy the choice between a certain and an uncertain death.

“D'ya think I can survive long enough to impress him?”

“I think that peculiarity in your Flames is your best chance to do so. You’re Sky bait at the moment.” He leaves unsaid the fact that Timoteo was getting progressively more inclined to shoot the messenger as he aged and lost all but one of his viable heirs. “Just don’t think about it too hard.” He fires one round at Tsuna; as he expected it attracts his new student's attention, allowing Fon’s nephew to get a solid blow in, punting Tsuna into a still undamaged wall. (That had been a fascinating way to counter a Sky’s innate flight capabilities; was the Cloud really multiplying atoms to be briefly dense enough to support his weight?)

That gives him just long enough to shoot Hayato with a second dying will bullet - and he had the sinking fucking feeling the Falco had broken a Sky, which was not going to help Tsuna’s impression of the wider Mafia - and then jump into the fray himself. It’s been years since he had a good battle, even if he couldn’t go flat out with his new student until he’d _thoroughly_ tested the boy’s limits. (He has to use his favourite trick -  
Activating plant growth to provide access routes - to reach the young Sky and Cloud; he has a pocket full of seeds for just that reason.)

“For the crime of destroying Nami-chuu property, you will be bitten to death.” He snorted and dodged one of the balls of Wrath Flames. He raised an eyebrow at the fact the Cloud’s tonfas were deflecting them, and that the older teen now appeared to be making a concerted effort to aim the deflected fire-balls at him, even as the Cloud continued to focus on trying to bite his new Sky. (He wondered if Fon was aware of his nephew’s little fetish.)

“Kinky, Kyoya.” The Cloud snarled, and his student was obviously enjoying being unSealed thoroughly by the laughter on his lips. “I need at least a decent meal before I put out. Even if you are cute.” There’s another burst of Wrath-tinged flames, and then Hayato finally draws Tsuna’s attention.

He can actually follow his new student's thought process, so much like Lal had described Xanxus's when he’d found Squalo. She was right; the ‘Ooooh. Shiny. MINE.’ of a Wrath finding their balance point was hysterical. The teen physically pounces, bowling Hayato over, and the interruption of their fight annoys the Cloud, who follows his student back down to ground level. The Cloud then throws himself into rolling ball of teenage boys who were wearing a whole lot less clothing than they’d started with and yes, he was actually biting people now he had them within reach.

And hard enough to draw blood; though he did bite the young independent instead of his Sky - Hayato having managed to get between his Sky and the Cloud and the boy was showing definite Electric tendencies. Which was going to be hysterical - mainly as he was mafia raised, though obviously had escaped before the conditioning really kicked in, and Clouds and Lightnings were always entertaining pairs. (Which might explain why his Flames settled in that fashion; Lal’s had definitely settled with Mist as her new primary because of Colonello. The two of them had one of the most intense non-sexual relationships he’d ever seen.)

Tendrils of his student’s Sky reached out to him, and he batted them away. He wasn’t willing to bind himself to the boy yet; not until he’d got his training started or figured out how to break the news to Timoteo that Tsuna wasn’t going to be the timid puppet heir that he’d hoped for. (Not that he’d have given Timoteo what he wanted, but he would have taught Tsuna about all the subtle ways to wield power; it’s why he arranged things so that Bianchi would follow him to Japan within a few days. And fuck, he needed to warn her off; if she came near Hayato before he’d discussed things with Tsuna and Hayato - and even Kyoya - she was going to get immolated, and he did value her as an ally.) They also reached out in another direction, but the other was rebuffed by the unknown Sky, and his new student allowed her, her possessiveness over the Guardian in question, rather than swatting her for her defiance, as a Mafia-raised Sky would have done.

He had a headache, and he almost wished that he had Lal’s Puppy with him; he had a sinking feeling that he was going to need an overpowered Rain to get Tsuna to stay still for long enough to actually teach the boy anything. The trio had already started to scrap again, and his new student was very different to Idiotsu’s reports on him, or what he’d observed before he’d shot the boy. There was another tug at his Flames, and he gave in and joined the scrap. Leon transforming into an inflatable mallet, and this was actually kind of fun. (That didn't stop him spreading his Flames over the surrounding area to keep half a watch for intruders while he played with his student (and prospective Sky) and the teen’s Cloud and Lightning.)


End file.
